


Hours from Town

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiyo! I love your writing style :3 and I love your writing. I hve a request, Tentoo and The Reader are traveling when the car breaks down a few hours from town. It's dark so you know the reader doesn't want to walk and in a drastic turn of events it somehow ends in backseat shagging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours from Town

“We should take day-trips more often.” You said with a smile as you sat back in the passenger seat, looking over at your human Doctor.  
He smiled back at you from the driver’s seat, one hand on the wheel and the other reaching for yours, “Indeed we should.” He remarked as he took your hand and squeezed it gently.  
You giggled softly as you looked out the window at the trees whizzing by. The two of you rode for miles as you exchanged inside jokes about the day and laughed together on the way home.  
Just as the sun was setting in the distance, the car began to sputter and skid to a halt. All The Doctor could do was stare blankly at the wheel with his hands up, as if to say he were innocent of causing any problems.  
“What was that?” You asked in disbelief as you looked at The Doctor.  
“No idea,” he said, “It’s just stopped.”  
He got out of the car and walked around it a few times, inspecting the tires and such, but to no avail. He climbed back in and tried the key again, with no luck. The car stalled for a second and then shut off, and a few more turns of the key triggered no response.  
The Doctor sat back in his seat with a sigh: “We’ll have to call someone, then.”  
You took your phone from your pocket only to see that you have no signal.  
“Well we are still a good two hours from home, I can’t say I’m surprised.” The Doctor said as he got out of the car to see if any other cars were coming down the road, but it was getting dark and he couldn’t see very far.  
You got out of your seat and walked over to him.  
“Do you think we should take a look under the hood?” You asked.  
“Perhaps, but I don’t know how much good it’ll do.”  
The Doctor popped the hood of the car open and used the flashlight on his phone to help him look around.  
“Shouldn’t you be able to fix it?” You asked, “You have all the memories and brainpower of a Time Lord, after all.”  
“Well, unfortunately there were no cars on Gallifrey.” He said as he fussed with a few of the parts, “I have no idea what I’m doing and I’m likely to just make it worse.”  
“Oh nonsense, when has that ever happened?” You asked sarcastically as you rolled your eyes.  
“Hey, you watch it or I’ll lock the car and make you sleep on the ground!” The Doctor said jokingly as he quickly approached you and tackled you, wrapping his hands tightly around your waist from behind and picking you up, spinning you around as you giggled and protested half-heartedly. You secretly loved it when he did things like that, and he knew it.  
“Okay, okay I take it back!” You screeched between giggles and The Doctor set you back on the ground.  
“Well we might as well get comfortable, it doesn’t look like we’re going anywhere for a while.” He said as he walked back over to the car and opened the trunk. He took out the blanket you had used for your picnic earlier, closed the trunk, and rounded the car to open the door to the back seat.  
“M’lady.” He said jokingly as he gestured for you to get in.  
“Are you sure this is safe?” You asked, “Sleeping in the car like this?”   
“Well, no.” The Doctor said, looking at the ground, “But what other choice do we have? There isn’t going to be anything for miles, and it’s too dark to walk. We’re on a main road, however, so we’ve got street lamps and such, we should be alright.”  
You scooted into the back seat and The Doctor climbed in next to you. You kicked off your shoes and tossed them into the front. You started to get a little anxious at the thought of spending the night in the car. Even though the street lamps helped a little, it was still pitch black outside.  
The Doctor must have sensed your anxiety because he placed the blanket next to you before wrapping his hands around your waist and nuzzling his face into your neck and you giggled in response, but your giggles soon turned into sighs and moans as he kissed and nipped at your neck and tightened his grip on your waist.  
“Just what do you think you’re doing?” You asked coyly, pulling away from him.  
“Well, we are completely alone,” he said seductively as he crawled closer to you in the small space of the back seat, “I just thought, maybe…” His voice trailed off as he gently pressed his lips against yours and you felt yourself heat up a little. You relaxed a bit with your back against the door as you placed both hands on either side of his head and kissed him back.   
He moved from your lips to kiss your neck again and you felt him begin to fuss with the button on your jeans. You reached down to help him and he leaned back to pull them off of you before quickly removing his own along with his shoes and tossing it all into a pile in the front seat. He leaned back to you and hooked his fingers in your panties at your hips and tugged them off of you before placing one hand on each of your knees and pushing them apart while looking you straight in the eye with a seductive smirk. You made a noise halfway between a giggle and a moan as you rested one bent leg against the back of the seat and propped the other leg up by your foot on the armrest between the front seats. The Doctor leaned in to kiss you gently before leaning a bit further down and kissing the soft mound between your thighs. You practically gasped in surprise as you placed your hands in your human Doctor’s hair and twisted it into your fists while he began to kiss and nip at your thighs, making subtle noises as he went that just made you want him more.  
He finally kissed the point where he had started again before giving you one long lick between your folds making you practically shudder with pleasure. He sucked gently on your clit for a moment before slipping his tongue into you and swirling it around a few times, causing you to tighten your grip on his hair as you rolled your head backward and closed your eyes. The sound that escaped your throat made it impossible for your Doctor to wait any longer and he hooked his hands under your knees and pulled you so your back was now on the seat before he pushed his boxers to his ankles and kicked them into the front into the pile with your other clothes.  
“Take it off.” He said, gesturing to your shirt before removing his own, his voice husky and rushed as he anticipated making love to you under these circumstances. You tugged your shirt over your head and dropped it on the floor as you relaxed back on the seat.  
“And that.” The Doctor said as he pointed to your bra with one hand while loosely gripping his thick length with the other, moving it up and down slowly as he watched you undress.  
“Oh yes.” He said just as he always did as he climbed on top of you and buried his face between your breasts, kissing and nipping at them as he positioned himself at your entrance, one knee on the seat and the opposite foot supporting him on the floor of the car.   
He kissed you forcefully and you could taste yourself on his lips as he pushed inside you, causing you to moan and dig your nails into his shoulders slightly. He rolled his hips against yours and his length repeatedly hit that spot inside you that drove you crazy. You let out a slight moan at the impact of each thrust and you could feel his hot breath on your neck between his kisses and moans.   
“___________..” He sighed your name against your ear and you could only moan loudly in response. You tilted your head back so he could continue to kiss every bit of your neck and you could see that the windows were almost completely fogged over and you giggled lightly.  
“What?” The Doctor sighed against your neck in response to your giggle.  
“The windows.” You sighed back, still smiling.  
He lifted his head without breaking the rhythm of his hips and began to laugh with you between heavy breaths. He smiled and gave you one of those kisses where your lips almost don’t even touch, and the mood shifted quickly as you snaked your hands into his hair and pulled him to you to kiss him passionately. His thrusts became harder with less rhythm as you kissed him breathlessly again and again. Finally your hands slid to either side of his neck as he hovered above you with his mouth open and his brows knitted as he grunted with each thrust into you. He propped himself up on one elbow so he could snake the opposite hand down to massage your clit and you let out a sound that let him know you were approaching your climax.  
“Unhh, ___________, I’m gonna- ah!” he managed before holding himself as deep inside you as he could before giving you two or three more hard thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. The noises he made sent you over the edge and you practically screamed as every muscle in your body contracted and you felt yourself gush around his length. He quickly pulled out of you and replaced his cock with his fingers in order to keep your orgasm going. He used his thumb to continue massaging your clit and you rolled your hips against his hand as you finished. You finally relaxed and your Doctor slid his fingers out of you and put them in his mouth, licking them clean while eyeing you seductively. You moaned a little in response and he found the blanket he had brought in with him earlier and covered the two of you as he rested his head against your chest.  
“We’re going to have to get dressed soon.” You said sleepily as you wrapped your arms around his back, “We can’t have anyone find us like this.”  
“We will.” Your human Doctor sighed as he tightened his grip around you. You could feel his singular heartbeat against your stomach and you smiled as you slid one hand into that perfectly spiky brown hair of his and began to run your fingers through it, “Mmmm..” The Doctor sighed in response as he kissed a spot on your chest without moving his head, “We should take day trips more often.”  
You giggled slightly and then let out a contented sigh as you lay there naked, tangled up with your Doctor in your broken down car on a deserted road in the middle of the night. As long as you had him, everything would always be perfect.


End file.
